Currently, management technologies of many parking facilities are poor. There are few intelligent parking management systems. On one hand, status of parking spaces is often not well monitored and utilization rate of the parking spaces may be low. Because the space of a parking facility is very big, it may be difficult for a driver to look for a parking space or look for a parked vehicle, thus wasting time and energy. On the other hand, the lighting of the parking facility may be dark, and the driver's line of sight may be impaired. Therefore, the driving safety in a parking facility may not be ensured. Or, the lighting of the parking facility may stay bright all the time, thus, wasting the energy. Moreover, if many vehicles exit the parking facility within a same time period, due to low efficiency of a manual toll collection system, there may have a long wait in line for paying parking fees.
The disclosed parking management systems and apparatuses are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.